


A Day Off

by stardustginger



Series: Marcus Lopez Arguello Imagines [2]
Category: Deadly Class (TV)
Genre: Blurb, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 12:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustginger/pseuds/stardustginger
Summary: You and Marcus get a much needed day off.Prompt: "Your hair keeps falling into your eyes, do you know that? Here, lemme just-"





	A Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: none

Days like today are your favorite. You never get to just hang out like this. Not at King’s, where most of your time is spent dealing with dangerous classes and stupid gang wars. But today, you and Marcus had both gotten lucky. It’s Sunday afternoon and you had both managed to finish all of your assignments early and thankfully none of your friends had gotten themselves into anything too stupid, for once, so neither of you had to clean up any sort of mess. Which means that for the first time in possibly months, the two of you are able to just relax, together.  
Currently, you’re sat in his lap, head against his chest as you watch him play Punch-Out! on Shabnam’s Nintendo. You aren’t paying much attention, more or less just dazing on and off as you listen to the sound of his breathing and his occasional comment on the game. You think that this might be the most at peace you’ve ever felt.   
He feels warm pressed against you and his heartbeat is steady underneath your ear. It’s all enough to have you falling completely to sleep, but just as your about to fully drift off, Marcus jolts slightly beneath you, pumping his fist in the air and whooping excitedly. You have no idea what got him so excited, but you can’t help but giggle at how cute he is. He turns his head downwards to look at you in response and the curls that normally dangle over his forehead fall over his eyes instead, making you smile up at him even more. You’ve always loved his curls.  
He leans down slightly, just enough to brush his lips against yours sweetly, before going back to playing his game. You continue to stare at him though. Just admiring his beautiful face. The strong lines of his jaw and cheekbones and the slope of his nose. The uneven scars that sit randomly against his smooth skin. And the few ringlets of chocolate colored hair that have once again fallen in front of his matching eyes. You watch as he subconsciously jerks his head up, knocking the curls slightly away, though not for long.  
You can’t seem to stop staring at him, completely mesmerized by all of the small twitches of his lips and the way his eyebrows furrow in response to whatever must be happening on his screen. And of course, his continuous fight with those few curls that just won’t stop bothering him. You think about trying to push them back for him, but you just can’t stand the idea of interrupting such a simple, peaceful moment.  
After a few more minutes though, Marcus hits a pause point in his game and looks down to check on you. His eyebrows raise slightly in response to catching you starring, and you can feel a blush rise to your cheeks.   
“What?”  
“Nothing. It’s nice to just be here with you.” It’s his turn to blush now and you can’t help but reach a hand up to brush against his cheek. He leans down once again, though this kiss lasts longer, it lingers and leaves you feeling luminous.  
A laugh leaves your lips when he pulls away, and you notice that his hair has fallen in front of his eyes once again. “Your hair keeps falling into your eyes, do you know that? Here, lemme just-“ You reach your hand further upwards from his cheek and gently push back the few strands. Before you can move your hand away from his face, Marcus catches it is his own, moving both towards his face and placing a sweet kiss against your palm.  
“It’s nice to just be here with you, too.”


End file.
